The present invention relates to an editorial and stationery article, such as, e.g., a diary, exercise-book, register, book, magazine, newspaper, file-holder, address-book, etc.
Object of the invention is enabling, during the use, that is, in the active conformation, a better harmony with the physiological functionality of the human anatomical structure with respect to the already known above mentioned articles, both while reading and writing, in harmony with the natural movements peculiar to the human body and to the morphological human features, thus enabling a field of vision having an arched shape while reading as well as while writing when the object is used for writing, so as to reduce the motility of the wrist and of the thumb-forefinger pliers which support the writing instrument, and to better suit the wrist articulation, thus rendering the writing movements easier and more natural, and reducing the visual and muscular stresses of the user during said uses, with respect to the normally and traditionally imposed body positions while using articles of the above mentioned kind.
Another object is further reducing stressing events and to be in greater harmony and sintony with the physiological functionality of the human anatomical structure, also during the non-use passive conformations, such as for example a better ease of handling and seizing it while walking, while moving or transporting the product, or while standing, or while placing the product from the archives or taking it from the suitable holding and filing structures, such as bookcases, shelvings, etc.
A further object is providing a practical, simple, functional and advantageous solution, both for manufacture and ease of use.
These objects are achieved by the invention by providing an editorial and stationery article, such as a diary, exercise-book, book, magazine, newspaper, file-holder, etc., having particular ergonomic features, characterized in that it has a structure that can be opened as a book, with sheets or pages of quadrilateral shape, with the back or spine side oblique to the upper and lower sides, so that in the open position at least the lower sides converge towards the opening central axis, with convergence according to the obliquity angle of the spine side with respect to said upper and lower sides, so as to have a substantially user-enveloping configuration.